Jean Grey
Jean Grey is a telepathic mutant and one of the original members of the X-Men. She is in love with Cyclops which often puts her in a love triangle with Cyclops and Wolverine. At one point Jean was the host to the Phoenix Force and protected the M'Kraan Crystal. She was eventually corrupted by the Phoenix Force and became the Dark Phoenix but was later separated from the Phoenix. History Early life Later life Captured by the Morlocks When Scott Summers and Jean Grey went on a date they came across a young mutant named Leech stealing some fruit. Humans chased Leech into the subway and Scott and Jean followed Leech to help him. However, this really turned out to be a trap for the humans set by a group of disfigured mutants living underground called Morlocks. When Scott took out one of the Morlocks the others fled. However, one of the Morlocks named Annalee was able to use her powers to make make Scott and Jean fall asleep. The Morlocks then took Jean and Scott to their underground lair. Callisto, leader of the Morlocks, revealed that she had lured them underground so that she could make Scott her king to rule the Morlocks with her. Callisto also said that if Scott refused she would kill Jean. However, Jean was able to sent Professor X a telepathic distress message. When the X-Men arrived they saw that Annalee had used her powers to make Jean think she was a child and her daughter. However, Wolverine was able to scare Annalee into releasing Jean from her hypnotic state. Jean and the X-Men then fought the Morlocks. Storm then fought Callisto and won. With Storm's victory came Jean and Scott's freedom. Meeting Mister Sinister After the X-Men defeated the Sentinels, Scott asked Jean to marry him and she said yes to his proposal. However, unknown to either one of them they were secretly being watched by a mysterious figure. An evil mutate known as Mister Sinister found Morph shortly after he was attacked by the Sentinels. Sinister revived Morph and twisted his mind to make him believe the X-Men abandoned him. Sinister then began to control Morph. He had Morph take the appearance of a priest and conduct Scott and Jean's wedding. While Scott and Jean were on their honeymoon they were attacked by a group of mutants working for Mister Sinister called the Nasty Boys. The Nasty Boys managed to place power negating collars on Scott and Jean's necks and they were taken hostage. The Nasty Boys then took Scott and Jean to Mister Sinister. Sinister revealed that he had been studying them for a long time and believed that with their DNA he could create a powerful mutant army that would be under his control. Morph later went to the island and confronted Scott and Jean. Morph revealed that he was actually the priest that wed them and Scott and Jean learned that they weren't actually married. Morph also revealed to Scott that he blamed him for leaving him to die at the hands of the Sentinels. Morph almost killed Scott and Jean but he was stopped by Mister Sinister. The X-Men were able to locate where Scott and Jean were and arrived at the island to rescue them. After the X-Men defeated the Nasty Boys they fought Mister Sinister himself. However, Scott was able to convince Morph that he was still his friend and Morph attacked Mister Sinister. However, Sinister was too powerful for Morph to defeat. Scott was able to free himself from the restraints Sinister had him in. Scott then attacked Sinister with his optic blast. Sinister realized he was defeated and ran off. Jean, Scott, and the X-Men then returned home. Return of Mister Sinister Several months later Mister Sinister returned. Mister Sinister had lured Professor X and Magneto to a tropical island in Antarctica called the Savage Land. Mister Sinister also had the Nasty Boys kidnap Jean Grey and bring her to the Savage Land. Mister Sinister then revealed that he was planning on using their DNA to create an army of super mutants. Mister Sinister then forced Professor X to send the X-Men a telepathic distress message to lure them to the Savage Land. This worked and several hours later Cyclops and the X-Men arrived at the Savage Land. However, when the X-Men arrived they destroyed the machine that was negating their mutant powers and freed Cyclops, Jean Grey, Professor X, and Magneto. Wolverine and Ka-Zar were able to rescue the X-Men and Magneto and in the process destroyed the machine that was negating their mutant powers. With their powers returned the X-Men and Magneto attacked the Nasty Boys. Cyclops then fired his optic blast at Mister Sinister which shattered his body into several tiny pieces. The Phoenix Force Mission to space One night Professor X had a dream about a battle being fought deep in space. In this dream a woman asked Professor X for his help. Professor X then summoned the X-Men to the War Room. Professor X then told the X-Men to sneak aboard the space shuttle, Starcore and go to the Eagle 1 space station. Professor X told the X-Men that if they did not do this the crew of the space shuttle would die. After the X-Men got into the base they subdued the shuttle crew and put on their space suits. Jean Grey also used her telepathic powers to make it appear to the shuttle's captain, Peter Corbeau, that they were his crew. When the X-Men got to the Eagle 1 space station they were attacked by a man named Erik the Red. Erik the Red intended to use a laser on Eagle 1 to shoot down an alien space craft carrying a traitor to the Shi'ar empire, Lilandra. However, the X-Men were able to stop him. The X-Men and Peter Corbeau then escaped Eagle 1 on a shuttle. However, they were headed straight for deadly radiation. Cyclops attempted to fly the shuttle himself but was told that without any training they would not survive. Jean then used her telepathic powers to make Cyclops pass out. Jean also used her telepathic powers to absorb Peter Corbeau's flight training. The X-Men and Peter Corbeau then entered a room that was radiation proof. Jean then used the knowledge she had absorbed from Dr. Corbeau and flew through the radiation belt and returned to Earth. As Jean flew through the radiation a cosmic entity known as the Phoenix Force bonded with Jean Grey. The shuttle crashed into a river in New York City. All of the X-Men were able to get out of the shuttle before it sank except for Jean. Cyclops frantically looked for Jean and began to think that she had drown. However, Jean flew out of the river and into the sky and shouted "I am Phoenix!" However, Jean passed out and fell into the river. The X-Men then took Jean to a hospital. Protecting Lilandra Lilandra later approached Professor X at Muir Island and told him that she was the one that sent him the telepathic distress messages. However, they were attacked by Juggernaut and Black Tom Cassidy who kidnapped Lilandra. The X-Men arrived shortly afterwards and went to rescue Lilandra. Lilandra was taken hostage by Juggernaut and Black Tom because they were being paid by a man named Erik the Red who was a soldier for the Shi'ar Empire. Erik the Red intended to bring Lilandra to her brother, D'Ken, emperor of the Shi'ar, so he could learn the location of the M'Kraan Crystal so he could use it as a weapon. However, the X-Men arrived and fought Black Tom, Juggernaut, and Erik the Red. A short while later another warrior for the Shi'ar Imperial Guard named Gladiator arrived and scolded Erik the Red for his failures. The X-Men then fought Gladiator but he was far too powerful for them to defeat. Back in New York City the Phoenix sensed that Lilandra was in danger and took possession of Jean's body and instantaneously flew to Scotland. The Phoenix was easily able to defeat Gladiator. Jean then revealed to the X-Men and Lilandra that she was the a powerful cosmic entity known as the Phoenix and that she was the guardian of the M'Kraan Crystal. After defeating Gladiator, Phoenix explained to the X-Men that if D'Ken were to get his hands on the M'Kraan Crystal he could use it to destroy both the Shi'ar galaxy and Earth. Phoenix then teleported herself, Lilandra, and the X-Men to Lilandra's ship which was orbiting Earth. However, space pirates known as the Starjammers boarded Lilandra's ship and were able to steal the M'Kraan Crystal and take Cyclops hostage. Saving the galaxy Cyclops and Corsair, leader of the Starjammers, later met D'Ken for the exchange. As Cyclops was about to kill D'Ken, Phoenix and the X-Men arrived. Cyclops and the X-Men then fought the Imperial Guard. However, the X-Men were unable to stop D'Ken from unleashing the power of the M'Kraan Crystal which threatened to pull the entire universe into it destroying the universe in the process. However, Phoenix was able to contain the M'Kraan Crystal's power and saved the galaxy. This also trapped D'Ken inside the M'Kraan Crystal. Phoenix then took the M'Krann Crystal into the heart of the sun where no one would ever be able to get it and use its power for evil again. Dark Phoenix Return Jean, still bonded to the Phoenix Force, later returned to Earth and her presence was detected by the computers in the Xavier Mansion. Professor X then took Jean to Muir Island so that he and Dr. Moira MacTaggert could try and find a way to separate the Phoenix from Jean. After running several tests Dr. MacTaggert said there was nothing she could do for Jean. Professor X then read Jean's mind and learned that through Jean's body the Phoenix was experiencing new feelings and sensations that it had not known in its energy form. Professor X then began to suspect that was why the Phoenix had not left Jean's body. Inner Circle Club Emma Frost, a member of the Inner Circle Club, later used her telepathic powers to allow Jason Wyngarde, another member of the Inner Circle Club, to enter Jean's mind and use his mutant power to create illusions to fool Jean into thinking they were in love. However, Wyngarde's powers were not strong enough and was unable to control Jean. However, Wyngarde swore that he would keep trying. Jean later tracked Scott to a night club and saw him with another woman. However, Scott was only there to protect the woman from the Inner Circle. This made Jean jealous and she left with Wyngarde. The X-Men tracked Jean to the Inner Circle Club and fought the Inner Circle. However, the X-Men were shocked to learn that Jean, still possessed by the Phoenix, was helping the Inner Circle. Spider-Man When Spider-Man learned that he was mutating into something that wasn't human he went to the Xavier Mansion to ask Professor X to cure him. However, when Spider-Man arrived at the mansion he was confronted by Jean and the X-Men who were wondering why he had come to the mansion. Spider-Man was able to escape the X-Men but accidentally ran into the Danger Room and was confronted by holographic images of Sentinels. As the X-Men fought off the Sentinels, Cyclops ordered Jean to go to the control room and shut down the Danger Room which she did. Jean was later present when Spider-Man told Xavier of his mutation. However, Xavier told Spider-Man that his work was not to cure mutants but to help them accept who and what they are. Spider-Man became angered by this and left the mansion. After Beast was captured by some of Herbert Landon's men Wolverine looked for him but was unable to find Beast. Jean then asked why Wolverine was so worried about Beast and he answered that lately Beast was acting strange. Jean then told Wolverine that everyone has their own private pain and that he of all people should understand that. Jean was present when the X-Men first arrived to help Spider-Man, Wolverine, and Beast fight a mutated Herbert Landon but left the fight for unknown reasons. Marriage Future Scott and Jean later left the X-Men to lead a normal life. Rachel Summers used the Phoenix Force to bring Cyclops and Jean Grey to the future that Apocalypse ruled. As the three of them made their way to Mister Sinister's base it was revealed that Sinister was working with Rachel to create a clone of Cyclops and Jean to defeat Apocalypse. This clone that Sinister created grew up to be Cable. Alternate timeline Days of Future Past Because of Senator Robert Kelly's strong anti-mutant stance he was targeted for assassination by Mystique and the Brotherhood of Mutants. Mystique shapeshifted into Gambit and assassinated him in that form. Even though Senator Kelly's death was the result of one mutant all mutants were blamed. After Senator Kelly's death a mutant control law was passed and the U.S. government built an army of Sentinels. The Sentinels then began to hunt down mutants all over the country. Some mutants attempted to fight back. However, the survivors were placed in detention camps where the mutants were killed. However, the Sentinels went out of control and began to target normal humans as well. Sentinels ruled the future where they would either kill mutants on the spot or capture them and take them to detention camps to be killed. Jean Grey was captured by the Sentinels and taken to a detention camp where she was killed. This time line was erased when Bishop traveled back in time and worked with the X-Men to save Senator Kelly's life from Mystique. Age of Apocalypse Powers As Jean Grey Jean Grey has the power to read other people's minds. Jean Grey is also telekinetic. With her telekinesis Jean can levitate objects, people, and herself. With her telepathic powers Jean can also create a force field made out of psychic energy. Jean Grey's telepathic powers also allow her to cause amnesia in people. As Phoenix When Jean was combined with the Phoenix Force it greatly enhanced her own mutant powers. The Phoenix Force would manifest itself as a flame in the shape of a bird. This gave Jean the power of flight which includes traveling through deep space. The flames from the Phoenix Force could also be used as a weapon. The Phoenix Force allowed Jean Grey to survive while in the heart of the sun. In the comics Jean's mutant powers of telepathy and telekinesis first manifest when her best friend, Annie Richardson, was hit by a car and killed. Jean mentally linked with her friend and nearly died as well. The event left her comatose, and she was brought back to consciousness when her parents seeked the help of the powerful mutant telepath, Charles Xavier. Xavier blocked her telepathy until she is old enough to be able to control it, leaving her with access only to her telekinetic powers. Xavier later recruited her as a teenager to be part of his X-Men team as "Marvel Girl." While possessed by the Dark Phoenix, Jean Grey absorbed the energy of a sun which caused all life on an orbiting planet to die. Knowing that she had killed billions of lives on that planet Jean ended up killing herself to keep the Phoenix Force from hurting anyone else. : Jean Grey could not commit suicide in X-Men: The Animated Series since it was a children's cartoon. Instead the producers of the series had Jean destroy an uninhabited planet and in the end the Phoenix Force separated from Jean Grey. Since Jean Grey did not kill billions of people she was allowed to remain alive. Several years later it was revealed that the Phoenix Force had only taken the appearance of Jean Grey and that the real Jean was in suspended animation at the bottom of a river. Jean was later revived and joined a team of mutants called X-Factor which consisted of herself and the other four original members of the X-Men, Cyclops, Beast, Iceman, and Angel. Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *Night of the Sentinels, Part I *Night of the Sentinels, Part II *Deadly Reunions (Mentioned only) *Captive Hearts *Cold Vengeance *Slave Island *The Unstoppable Juggernaut *The Cure *Come the Apocalypse *Days of Future Past, Part I *Days of Future Past, Part II *The Final Decision *Til Death Do Us Part, Part I *Til Death Do Us Part, Part II *Whatever It Takes *Red Dawn (Mentioned only) *Repo Man *X-Ternally Yours *Time Fugitives, Part I *Time Fugitives, Part II *A Rogue's Tale *Beauty & The Beast *Mojovision *Reunion, Part I *Reunion, Part II *Out of the Past, Part II *The Phoenix Saga, Part I: Sacrifice *The Phoenix Saga, Part II: The Dark Shroud *The Phoenix Saga, Part III: Cry of the Banshee *The Phoenix Saga, Part IV: The Starjammers *The Phoenix Saga, Part V: Child of Light *Savage Land, Strange Heart, Part I (Mentioned only) *Savage Land, Strange Heart, Part II *The Dark Phoenix, Part I: Dazzled 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *The Mutant Agenda *Mutants' Revenge 'Fantastic Four: The Animated Series' *Nightmare in Green Trivia *While casting Jean Grey in X-Men: The Animated Series the creators of the series had in mind a voice that sounded like actress, Donna Reed. Category:A-Z Category:Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters